


The Inferno

by That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Part 1, Slightly poetic narrative, The Divine Comedy, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was created the three planes of existence.  The Inferno was crafted and given to the son of Nothing.  This is his kingdom built in flames for a king with nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be awake, but I like posting things. Take this unfinished piece. Hopefully, I can find time to work on it and stretch it out, which then should lead to working on the other two planes. 
> 
> The story only borrows the basic idea of the divine comedy for those familiar with it, so please don't expect an epic of poetry because my brain is hurting just thinking about it.
> 
> Without further ado enjoy the rather short tale of The Inferno.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

The isolated king sat on a throne made of soulsand. He could feel it grabbing onto his skin, invisible fingers digging into him to hold him in place. To any normal mortal the sand would slow them down as it reaches out to living creatures, but to the king that ruled over this hellish world it knows when to let go.

He was born in a hole surrounded by the sand; to climb out was to fight against this opposing substance. Time was all he had as slowly he built a tolerance and emerged from his grave. The sight that awaited him nearly drove him back in.

A landscape burning with flames, horrific creatures roaming the terrain lumbering about like corpses; he turned his eyes to the sky and saw no stars but a ceiling made of the earth. The lone human fell, his heart as enclosed as the world he shall come from this point forward his home.

The creatures of this plane paid him no mind and with all purpose in living dashed he took on a new role. He carved out a crown from the screaming walls; crafted robes made of the hides of his slaves, and sat on his throne.

His dominion built to satisfy his inner want for a use in life. He fooled himself into thinking he was a great ruler that learned to beat and crush his enemies, have them grovel at his command and die at the end of his sword if they did not make him their king.

The truth is, and always will be, that there were no battles, no grand speeches, not even a rebellion, but there was only a child wearing a crown he made himself pretending he was worth something.

This is his life, to sit on a false throne locked in a fantasy he made-up.

This is the Inferno King Edgar the Human.


End file.
